


3 A.M thoughts (that seem to can't wait for morning)

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I'm not drunk i swear, Tirednoise, idk - Freeform, real short boi, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: A certain someone can't fall asleep.A very short story





	3 A.M thoughts (that seem to can't wait for morning)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as short as me and das the tea.

The night was calm in the dormitory. 3:13 am could be seen on the electronic clock near a bedside. Silence floats throughout the residence (If one could ignore the faint sounds of snoring). As it is silence's nature, it allows the brain juices to flow. A certain hamster is not an exception to this. 

Wendy moves around in the arms of her lover until she directly faces the elder. She stares quietly and breathes in the sight of her lover. While doing so, she debates to herself whether or not to wake the elder with a very important topic. Restlessly, she maneuvers her body to get comfy. Feeling movement in her arms, Joohyun proceeds to open an eye to lazily acknowledge her lover. While closing her eye once again, she hums quietly, wordlessly asking why the younger is awake so early in the morning.

“Unnie.” Another hum. Another shuffle.

“What do you think… nevermind, it’s a dumb question. Go back to sleep Hyun.” Popping that eye back open, Joohyun snuggles closer to her heat source while urging her to continue speaking.

“Well,” a short yet dramatic pause “What would…“ another breath. With utter curiosity and passion in her eyes, she asks in complete wonder,

“What would the bottom of bongo cat look like?”

With that Joohyun pulls away slightly from the younger with both eyes open and deadpans.  _It's way too early to deal with this, even if it is my girlfriend_. “Seungwan, go to sleep. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” And true to wenrene form, they fall asleep in each other arms.

 

Until…

 

“Unnie, what if you had to scream at a stove 'Be quiet!' for the flames to go down?”

“Seunwan, I swear to God I will scream at you to be quiet if you don’t quiet your flame right now.”

The younger cuddles even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the "scream at a stove be quiet for the flames to go down" is based on a real event and I think that is what's scariest.


End file.
